Midnight Quest English Version
by Opal Chalice
Summary: On the night of the fourteenth in the second month, Hermione and Severus crawl into the Forbidden Forest in search of a magical plant that has the potential to save the magical world of crisis. At the same time they question their own feelings.


_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. **__**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**_

_**Pairing : Severus Snape/Hermione Granger (SSHG)**_

_**Genre : Fantasy, Adventure, Romance, and Humor.**_

_**A/N : Please review and tell me what do you think. Because this is my first English fic and English is not my native language. **__**I must give a low bow to my awesome beta, flickerphile, who helped me see a better translation for this chapter than the one originally written. Your advice is greatly appreciated.**__****_

_**Midnight Quest**_

"Are you aware of today's date, Miss Granger?" Severus grumbled. He glared at a curly bushy-haired woman who walked a few steps in front of him. Hermione Granger really ruined Severus's mood tonight.

"I know it is February 14th, Professor," Hermione replied calmly, without looking.

"Ah," Severus drew a heavy a breath. "Then you'd know exactly what day it is now?"

"Yes. It's Valentine's Day."

Without realizing it, Hermione rolled her eyes. Ugh, she hated the dreaded day. A day to show off affection in public, she thought. Or the Pink Day, she called it, remembering pink is the color that always invaded all parts of the world at present. She had good reason to she detested Valentine's Day. Hermione hated people who liked to show public affection and the color pink.

"Indeed," Severus replied in a bored tone. "So I think you are well aware of what was I pass to accompany you exploring Forbidden Forest before midnight like this."

Hermione turned and gave the grumbling Potion Master an annoyed look.

"I'm sorry, Severus. I was not aware you had a date tonight," she said coldly. Somehow she felt her frustration growing. Severus Snape was dating a woman? Bah! Why am I upset?

Severus snorted. "Sarcasm is not suitable for a Gryffindor like you, Potion Mistress." He mocked. "Tonight was supposed to be a beautiful night for me. I was to paroled after curfew and catch several pairs of students making out in dark corners. You can imagine how many points I would have cut. That was my plan before you ruined it."

Yes. If only this irritating Potion Mistress had not asked permission to find Aghastia Flower in the Forbidden Forest, Severus certainly would have had fun harvesting points at this time. Hermione Granger should have understood that the Head Mistress of Hogwarts will not let Hermione go alone. McGonagal even ordered Severus to accompany her.

Hermione laughed softly and do not stop when Severus glared at her sharply. "Ironic. To think I'm just saving the students of Hogwarts from the horrible terror that could befall them on this Valentine's Day."

"Valentine's Day Merlin's bum," Severus muttered, which provoke amused smile from Hermione. "I do not know of a more sickening day than Valentine's Day. Seeing people grinding and twisted like a pair of eels almost in every place. They have the nerve to call the disgusting activity a form of affection. Oh, come on."

"You have a point." Hermione smiled. "Rather than hunt for students who violate the curfew in this Valentine's day, picking Aghastia Flower will be far more useful to you, sir."

Both Severus's dark eyes narrowed. How dare this Granger twit deciding what is more beneficial to me. She should know herself that no one is allowed to dictate Severus Snape!

"Why don't you just have fun with your date whereas I can go to the brothel? I think it will beneficial to both of us compared to what we are doing right now. Picking Flowers Aghastia only benefits you, Miss Granger. I do not need the flower, right?"

Hermione bit her bottom lip and growled. Once a Slytherin always a Slytherin, she thought. Always expect to gain advantage at every opportunity. What a selfish serpent!

"Don't you ever think that this Aghastia will ultimately benefit us all, Professor? If my experiment succeeds, the crisis that has engulfed the entire British wizarding world will end. With my version of the fertility potion, the number of born Squib could drastically decrease. Our population could be saved."

"I think you've forgotten, Potion Mistress, I spent twenty years of my life to save the wizarding world. Twenty years is too long for me," Severus sneered coldly. "And guess what I got! Now they treat me like a rock star!"

Hermione's brow wrinkled. "You can not forbid people to admire you, Severus. Especially after you were awarded the Order of Merlin First Class."

"First, I never expect any reward. Order of Merlin cannot eliminate all I my decades of suffering. Second, I do no wish to thank Rita Skeeter for her revelations on my life. She secretly took a picture of me while I was swimming half-naked in the Black Lake. It was on the front page of her damn book Severus Snape Biography: Saint or Satan? Fuck paparazzi! "

Hermione had great difficulty not to laugh. She still could not stop smiling when she said, "oh, Severus. If Rita had not take your picture, the women throughout the United Kingdom would not know what you've been hiding under that robe."

Hermione's brown eyes moved down to the row of buttons fastening Severus's robe from his neck to his lower abdomen. Sometimes Hermione wished she could see through those robes when she accidentally stared at Severus's body up close. Well, thanks to Rita Skeeter. Now she can knew exactly what Severus's chest looks like.

"My apology if I am not an exhibitionist," muttered Severus. He shuddered, remembering hundreds of letters from crazy women who call themselves his secret admirer. Severus never wasted time with that junk. Instead of reading a letter, he would immediately throw it into the fireplace as a substitute for firewood. "It's enough to discuss the disaster I endured. I suggest we continue this journey."

Hermione nodded and lead the way. With almost no light except the full moon shining bright overhead, Hermione's and Severus's footsteps brought them deeper into the forbidden forest.

They repeatedly uncovered tree branches and occasionally tripped over a protruding root. These obstacles did not make Hermione wanted to quit. She had a strong belief this search was what she was destined for. Hermione wanted to save the wizarding population in England. The war against Voldemort has caused a sharp spike in the death rate, while cases of babies born with magical abilities suddenly plummeted. If this problem could not be solved, Britain's wizarding population would be wiped out in the next ten years.

The Ministry of Magic did not stand idly by. But instead of seeking effective measures, they actually tried to apply a marriage law. The law would require Purebloods and Half-Bloods to marry a Muggle-born witch or the Muggle women. That was silly. It was hard to imagine how life would be if all wizards were forced to marry someone because their loved ones are not a Pureblood or a Half-Blood.

Hermione didn't agree with this damn rule, even though she was still unmarried. She just wanted to find another alternative. A potion that can make a pregnant witch pass on their magic genes to the fetus for certain. Thus, this would be a strong argument to dispel The Ministry of Magic's the theory Squib births could only be avoided by crossbreeding.

Upon their arrival to the siege terrain, Hermione and Severus were greeted with total darkness. The dense trees blocked the moon's light and the darkness immediately engulfed the two. Hermione furrowed her brow when she smelled something burning. Without thinking, she pulled out her wand and Severus followed suit.

"Lumos!"

The grass in front of them burned. There was a pile of stones and a large charred oak tree trunk.

"Wyvern," Severus said as he took a look around in all directions. "Hagrid had said that he ever saw a group of Wyvern in the southeastern part of the Forbidden Forest. I did not know they came here."

Wyvern were closely related to the dragon. Though much smaller than dragons, they were winged with sharp and poisonous claws. Wyvern were only the size of a pony, but more savage than their larger relatives.

"Stay close to me, Hermione."

"I can look after myself, Severus."

"I'm sure Minerva did not agree with you. Otherwise, she would not have order me to accompany you," Severus smirked.

Hermione reluctantly sighed. There were times when she had to admit Severus's logic. She served as Severus's apprentice for two years before beginning her own research. They were on a first name basis by the end of the apprenticeship. She spent the past six months conducting her research at Hogwarts which inevitably required a lot of interaction with this dark wizard.

Two and a half years of working with Severus allowed Hermione to better understand him. Severus Snape was still the same. He was cold, cynical, and incredibly annoying. Although sometimes he could be very polite and gentlemen like.

"It would be better if you walk behind me," Severus suggested. Which, in Hermione's ear, sounded more like a command.

Hermione froze. She hate orders the most. Especially if these orders came from the mouth of an arrogant bastard like Severus. Annoyed, she turned and hissed angrily, "Stop treating me like a child, Sev-"

"Look out!"

Hermione's eyes widened when suddenly Severus lunged at her. They fell off and luckily landed on the dry grass with Severus on top of Hermione.

Hermione moaned weakly. When she opened her eyes, she was surprised to find how their faces inches apart. From this position, an unsuspecting bystander would have guessed the two guilty of indecent act.

"Severus…"

"Hermione, are you okay?" Severus interrupted. His dark eyes hinted at his anxiety.

"What happened?"

Hermione's question was answered by a loud and terrible roaring sound. For a few seconds, her ears rang. Wyvern, thought Hermione in a panic. She almost forgot to breathe when she looked up to the sky and saw two beasts circling directly above them.

"One of them almost captured you," said Severus as he rose and extended his hand to help Hermione stand. "Weird. I thought they only loved to eat virgin women. Obviously, it is just a myth."

"It's not a myth," Hermione replied, looking pale. There was a sudden strange chill that came over her body. "I-I'm still a virgin ..."

Severus observed Hermione closely, both eyebrows raised. "You must be kidding. You're twenty-seven."

"Virginity is my prerogative, Severus!"

"A hell of prerogative that will make you Wyvern's prey," replied Severus sarcastically.

Without so much thought, he grabbed Hermione's hand and ran to the shady trees. The Wyvern's eyesight was not very sharp. Moving in the darkness of night would help them avoid the predatory creature.

"Come here!"

Suddenly Severus pulled Hermione to a tree large enough to hide them. In the midst of panic, Hermione was surprised to realize Severus held her close with one hand. Severus used his free hand to grip his wand, waiting for a Wyvern that just landed about five meters from their hideout.

Hermione was so close to Severus, she could hear his heartbeat. She was surprised his heartbeat was normal and regular, as if the precarious situation they faced did not faze him. His experience as a spy might have minimize his response to adrenaline. Inevitably a sense of awe grew in Hermione's chest.

Hermione took a deep breath and inadvertently inhaled Severus's sandalwood scent. This exotic and masculine fragrance made her relaxed and she could organize her thoughts. Her tensed muscles slackened when she leaned her head on Severus's firm chest and automatically hugged his lean body.

She had never experienced anything like this. Feeling so peaceful and safe when her life was at stake. Not even when she fought in the Great Battle against Voldemort five years ago. Then, nobody protected her like this. Like Severus Snape.

"Severus, it's chasing me," whispered Hermione. "I'm going to divert its attention, then you can attack it from behind."

Her former potion teacher looked at her sharply. "You must be crazy," he hissed. "Too risky. I cannot let you do it."

"But it's the only way both of us won't get killed." Hermione stared back at Severus, trying to convince him. Unconsciously, she was face to face with Severus until their noses almost touched. Their lips were almost close enough to make contact before she continued. "Please, Severus. You have to trust me."

Under normal circumstances, Severus would consider Hermione's body language as an invasion of his personal space. Everyone knew Severus was a man who was very private. He would not get close to another person, friend or foe. But it felt different when he had physical contact with Hermione. He held her soft and warm body, inhaled her breath, and looked at her beautiful brown eyes. Something inside made him quiver. This feeling had been absent since Lily...

They looked at each other in silence for a few seconds, before finally Severus sighed. "Gryffindors and their foolish recklessness," he grumbled.

Severus clenched his hands tightly when Hermione broke away from his arms. That's when his heart suddenly ignited. Severus did not know what made his mind so jumbled. He felt paranoid and possessive when he let Hermione go. However, Severus tried to remain calm and calm his thoughts with the hope everything would be fine. Of course everything will be fine, he thought. Why not? After all, Hermione is a brilliant and powerful witch.

"Please be careful," Severus whispered in Hermione's ear. He gasped, after noticing a strange tingling sensation. Hermione apparently felt the same sensation as they stared at each other once again.

Hermione nodded and smiled slightly before stepping out from behind the tree.

The Wyvern immediately leaped to crush Hermione seconds after emerged from the cover of the tree. Hermione held her breath and prepared the spell she would cast. The sound of the Wyvern's claws made it somewhat difficult to concentrate. The beast inched closer and closer.

In light of the full moon, Hermione could see its features clearly. It had two horns, thick and curled similar to those of a sheep. A line of sharp thorns marked its spine. His skin was a dark greenish blue. Dark green saliva dripped from between its sharp fangs.

"Stupefy!"

A red light shot out from Hermione's wand and stopped the Wyvern in its tracks. It growled in pain. Its yellow eyes instantly lit, before it attacked with more ferocity.

Hermione ducked as fast as she could to avoid the sharp claws that almost tore her face to pieces. The Wyvern attacked brutally. Not only did it try to claw and bite, the Wyvern also beat its tail.

"Petrificus…"

Hermione shrieked when the beast's tail slapped her hand, causing her wand to fly into the air. Now she had no weapon to defend herself. The situation was suddenly more serious.

For the umpteenth time, the Wyvern tryed to flick its tail at her. However, Hermione managed to dodge the attack. The Wyvern only succeeded to whip a tree and leave an elongate and deep cut. Hermione's eyes widened, unable to imagine how much pain she would have endured if its tail connected with her body.

The Wyvern's eyes were fix on her with a hungry look. The beast showed its rows of sharp teeth and growled angrily. It was possible this vicious creature was annoyed because his prey was so agile, this only increased his appetite. Unexpectedly, the Wyvern leaped toward Hermione, and tried to pounce.

"Now, Severus!"

"Avada kedavra!"

A green light from Severus's wand hit the beast from behind mercilessly. The beast collapsed instantly.

"I never thought I would cast this terrible curse again," Severus said, looking sour. His stared at the motionless creature sprawled before him. He turned his gaze to Hermione.

"What took you so long?" Hermione muttered angrily. "I bet you are satisfied watching me pursued by a horrible fanged monster."

Severus smirked. "I thought you just having fun," he said calmly as he stepped closer. With a wave of his hand, he summoned Hermione's wand and returned it to its owner.

"Hermione?" Severus narrowed his eyes, surprised to see Hermione suddenly point her wand in his direction. "What the hell...?"

"Incendio!"

For a few seconds, Severus thought the red light was going to crush him. But he was wrong. The curse slid straight past him and hit something. Severus heard a high-pitched scream behind him. Severus quickly spun around to find a Wyvern opening its mouth wide.

The next instant he was pushed down to the ground. He felt a warm and soft body on his chest protecting him. Hermione.

"Look out!" shrieked Hermione, hugging Severus's body tightly.

Severus did not realize what was happening. He then saw a fireball passing just above Hermione's head. The Wyvern spewed a fireball from its mouth and luckily it missed. Though, there was a tremendous flash of heat hit their bodies.

"Avada Kedavra!" Hermione shouted, pointed her wand toward the wild creature who intended to roast the two alive.

There was a sharp roar followed by a loud thud. The Wyvern fell down and did not move anymore.

"Thank Merlin," Severus commented shortly and helped Hermione stand. Secretly, he examined her body and was relieved to find she had no cuts or scratches.

"I wonder how the Wyvern can detect virgins in their territory."

"Certainly not by revealing a skirt," replied Severus. He rolled his eyes. Hermione's question sounded too plain. "They have a sharp instinct and a keen sense of smell. It is possible there is something that differentiates a woman who is a virgin and who is not in their eyes. Even so, I still believe this is a myth. Wyvern will devour the living things that they regarded as prey, virgin or not. "

"Well, actually I thought about a strategy to avoid their attacks...if the myth was true." Hermione's cheeks flushed pink as she remembered her thoughts while she was in Severus's warm embrace moments earlier.

Severus's eyes narrowed suspiciously as he tried to figure out her meaning. Soon he gasped. The wild and hot vision he detected in Hermione's mind made him break his concentration for the Legilimens spell.

"Believe me, Hermione, I would not willingly pop your cherry..." Severus noted the hurt look in Hermione's eyes and continued quickly, "... in the wilderness like this. Merlin, I still have my pride. I prefer to do you in my bed covered by green sheets with the symbol of Slytherin."

Hermione snorted. "Always about the prestige of your house."

"It's not every day I can have a sex with the Gryffindor Princess, right?" Severus smirked as he saw Hermione's cheeks flush again. She looked more beautiful. I could get used to see her blushing like this, thought Severus. "But of course it's only...a myth."

"Uh, yeah. It's just a myth," said Hermione quietly, forcing a weak smile. Inwardly, she was puzzled why she must feel disappointed to hear that.

On the other hand, Severus also felt confused why Hermione' looked so disappointed. He did not understand what made Hermione think to give her virginity to him, and why he ever thought about having sex with his former former student. Still, this silly idea made him aroused.

Damn it! Why should I be aroused in the middle of forest like this? This long stretch of celibacy makes my mind dirty, Severus thought grimly. Maybe Lucius was right. I have get laid to keep my sanity.

Well, the Hermione Granger in front of him was indeed much different from the Hermione Granger who came to Hogwarts fifteen years ago as a first year student. This Hermione Granger was a woman, not a teenager. Her hair was still bushy, but was no longer tangled like a bird's nest. Her jaw and cheek bones were finely formed, showcasing her maturity. And the shape of her hips, buttocks, and chest resembled a Spanish guitar.

Make no mistake. Severus was still a man. And as a man, he could not resist his body's reaction every time he dealt with a woman who was not only beautiful inside and out like Hermione, but also had such a high intelligence. However, Severus still continued to deny the fact that he was attracted to his former student.

They both resumed their journey and walked side by side along the bank of the river and through a blockage of thorny bushes. Along the way, they keep silent. Both busy with their own thoughts and feelings.

Severus was not aware that Hermione occasionally surreptitiously looked at him. His sturdy and well-built body, and mysterious figure in the darkness of night made Hermione uneasy.

When she was Severus's apprentice, (before she earned her title as Mistress Potion two years later) Hermione began to see Severus as a man. No longer was he a former teacher or a mentor. But she saw him as a brilliant and very brave man.

His fingers are long and masculine. His sexy baritone voice sounded like sensual caress to her ears, even just to throw satirical or sarcastic remark. His eyes were sharp and full of concentration while he brewed a potion. And his posture was so manly.

Hermione could still feel how solid and lean Severus's body when they accidentally came in physical contact several times that night. Remembering Severus's shirtless photos taken by Rita Skeeter made Hermione's mind unfocused. Imagine what would be like when their bodies collided, skin to skin. Mmm….

Suddenly Hermione's lower abdomen warmed up and there was a strange tingling sensation that she could not put her finger on, making Hermione unconsciously moan softly.

"Hermione!"

Severus interrupted her reverie. She gasped, looked up and stared directly into a pair of coal-black eyes of the man who had just appeared in her naughty fantasy.

"Have you found it difficult to distinguish the ground from my feet? You're stepping on my foot, witch!" said Severus fierce. "Humans were created with two eyes with a purpose, right?"

"Perhaps it's because your legs are blocking my way, wizard! You want me to trip over them, don't you?" Hermione replied, though her arguments sound absurd. Strangely, she was annoyed, but her cheeks burned.

Uh, maybe I'm not falling in love, thought Hermione again. Love is a very strong word. How in the world I could possibly fall in love with this annoying jerk? Merlin forbid!

Hermione tried to be strong. In the midst of this dangerous mission she was not allowed to be off the guard because of this uncertain mood.

On the other hand, Severus had slipped into the realm of Hermione's mind and cursed inwardly when he aware of what was that beautiful woman had imagined. Hermione's erotic fantasy caused something in Severus's groin awake.

Merlin's boxer! This bloody woman seems to want to torture me! Severus thought, as he took a deep breath. Ashwinder, Belladonna, Drowport, Fenugreek, Hemlock, Nightsade... He tried to divert his mind by sorting potion ingredients alphabetically. He could not allow himself to lose control.

"Look! There is a cave," Hermione broke the silence. "According to the book I read, Aghastia Flowers grow in similar caves," said Hermione, unable to mask her enthusiasm. "I think we are close. Come on!"

Cave: a dark, damp, cold place having a very conductive atmosphere for indecent activities. Just what I need, Severus grumbled to himself.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
